Take a Chance
by emmagic
Summary: Well it's truth or dare. Solangelo and Percabeth, Jiper and maybe some Caleo and Frazel. This is more of some kind of doodle so, yeah. I SUCK at summaries so just read it?
1. Chapter 1- Three kisses

Truth or Dare.

Nico had no idea how he had ended up in a game of Truth or Dare. The sun had long since set, but the air was still warm and humid. A fitting summer breeze swept through his raven colored hair. He sit around a table in the dining pavilion with Percy Jackson,  
Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Reyna Ramirez-Arrellano, Leo Valdez, Calypso and strangely enough Will Solace. Now if this wasn't one 'Big, Happy' reunion Nico had no idea what was.

The Praetors of New Rome had come over to Camp Half-Blood for a reason unknown to Nico. Hazel was here because wherever Frank was there was always Hazel. And Nico was grateful for this because now he had and a cabin mate and he had his sister back by  
his side.

'The famous seven' were always allowed to sit on one table when they were all present in one camp and frankly they liked inviting other people to sit with them. That was how Nico had gotten a seat at this table in the first place. Somehow though it had  
gotten later and later. The sky turning darker and darker. And eventually everyone had left the dining pavilion and now there were just 11 teenagers hanging out goblets filled with every beverage drinkable, playing a simple game of Truth or Dare.  
What an ordinary thing to do.

The order of who got to ask questions and dares was organized in turns. As the 11 teens sat in a circle of sorts the turns rotated no it was Reyna's turn to ask anyone anything.

"Percy," Reyna began, Percy looked up almost instantly at the sound of his name, "I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl at this table."

Percy smiled an easy smile and turned immediately towards Annabeth. "You're giving me an easy one," he said although he looked lost in Annabeth's eyes. _How wonderful,_ Nico though, _How wonderful it must be to have someone love you so much._ Nico  
risked a quick glance at Will who was staring at some place just above Nico's head.

Percy cupped his hands around Annabeth's face, "Here we go again." Leo teased. Percy kissed Annabeth ever so slowly, seemingly savoring every one. He kissed Annabeth three times, before Leo and Jason through popcorn at the two, saying things like: "Okay  
we get it," and "Snap out of it." They broke apart both their faces flustered and filled with color. Both had sheepish looks in their eyes. Annabeth leaned into Percy next to her and dreamily put her head back on his shoulder.

"My turn! My turn!" Piper shushed the others, it was her turn to dare or question someone. And when it came to Piper it normally meant a kiss or a romantically based question of different sorts. "Well, Will hasn't said or done a lot in the time that we  
sat here." Will's face flushed with color. He straightened his back and squared his shoulders.

"Will, I dare you to go to the person you wish to most kiss at this table and kiss them in three places."

The guys made sounds like _ooh_ 's and Leo through in a "Not Calypso, dude. She's mine." Which earned him a playful smack on the shoulder from that very girl.

Will uncrossed his ankles and got up with a slight blush in his cheeks. And for a second it looked as if he was coming for Nico. But he couldn't possibly – could he? Yes, he apparently could because he was. He was coming straight for Nico.

He could've blead into the shadows. It would drain him of all his energy but he could of done it. He didn't though. He just sat in his seat staring at Will as he got up, and stood straight in front of Nico. He had some smart though like _uh, hey, why me? Err, what?_ Or  
something like that.

All 11 teens were very quiet not wanting to miss anything which was just about to happen. Will took Nico's two pale, thin and very cold hands in his own two, big, warm hands. He first brought Nico's left hand to his lips, and touched them to Nico's hand.  
He did the same for the right hand. _Err okay?_ Nico thought. Then Will tilted Nico's face up to his and kissed Nico's forehead.

"There three places, right?" Will asked. But he didn't for an answer, he just walked away. Back towards the cabins.

Nico stared in shock, disbelief and a trace of smile after Will.

"Who could've guessed the sun god's son falls for the child of the lord of death." Calypso said.

"No one." Nico said as he himself got up too, "Guys I'm gonna go." He said as he left the dining pavilion too. Engulfed by a pleasant darkness.

* * *

 _ **Ciao Muchachas. Y Muchachos**_.


	2. Chapter 2 - Doused

Doused

(I ain't no genius like Rick Riordan, so none of this is mine.)

The table was absolutely silent. The air was filled with far away music, laughter and chatter about topics that, the now 9 teens sitting at the table, would never know. The lights surrounding the dining pavilion burned with a faint golden glow. The air  
smelled of ripe strawberries.

At last Leo broke the silence, "Okay, so, err, who knew Will was gay?"

Piper, Annabeth and Hazel raised their hands.

"Oh please, honestly, how could you not know? He has been crushing on Nico for a while now." Piper said.

"So you knew what he was gonna do?" Jason asked, while playing with a plume of Piper's braided hair.

"Yes. No. Maybe? It was a hunch."

"Well what do we do now?" Reyna asked, while tracing the rim of her goblet with her finger.

"What do you mean 'what do we do now'?" Percy asked. "Don't we just let them be? They'll figure it out right? I mean it's hardly our place."

"Oh," Hazel pouted, "But that's hardly any fun! Come on let's just nudge them a little? And besides, do you really think that Nico, Nico di Angelo, would make a move of any sorts?"

"I agree, I think that we should lend a helping hand." Reyna chimed in.

"Exactly!" Piper held up her hands for Hazel and Reyna to hit, Hazel and Reyna obliged. Sending a stunning _smack_ through the air.

"All right, let's vote. All in favor of lending a helping hand to the two?" Annabeth asked.

Piper, Reyna and Hazel were the first with their hands up. Then Annabeth, Calypso and Jason raised their hands too. Slowly and unsurely Percy, Frank and Leo eyed each other. An understanding passed between them. Finally they too, raised their hands.

"All done, then. Case closed." Piper said, "Jason your turn to ask."

"Oh, were still playing?" Jason asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, we'll start tomorrow."

* * *

How had Piper, Jason, Percy and Annabeth ended by the water? Ask Percy. And Annabeth for that matter. After Chiron came to the dining pavilion a couple hours ago, telling everyone it was time for curfew. The 9 teens had begrudgingly obliged and said goodnight  
to each other. Percy had laid tossing and turning in his bunk when the door to his cabin had creaked open.

He had immediately sat upright, Riptide unsheathed, ready for action. But he had founded that he hadn't needed it at all. There in his cabin stood Annabeth Chase, her invisibility cap in hand. Her face streaked with tears and red rimmed eyes.

"I c-couldn't s-sleep. C-c-can I stay-y with y-ou-u?" She asked.

Percy immediately put Riptide away. "Of course, what's the matter?" he asked. Alert and very aware that she had _snuck_ into his _empty_ cabin.

"She sat down next to Percy holding her head in her hands. "I-I-I just kept thinking of Bob. A-a-nd how he-e-e ha-had sacrificed him-se-self for us." Her last word almost inaudible as her voice had become softer and softer. Annabeth wasn't a crier. At  
all.

Percy slowly took Annabeth's hands in his own. Slowly he shushed her with calming words like "I know, I know. He was very brave wasn't he?" Which earned him a full on sob from Annabeth.

Percy slowly pulled the fragile girl into him, thinking he could console her with his warmth and presence.

"I'm s-s-sorry for crying." Annabeth tried to calm herself down.

"Hey, hey," Percy took Annabeth's face in his hands, he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Don't apologize, you're safe here. We're here. We're good here. Okay?" He kissed her forehead. He hugged her tighter to his chest. _Oh Annabeth,_ he thought.  
What would he do if he was sad? He would go down to the sea.

"Annabeth?" He whispered, she nodded into his shoulder. "Do you wanna go swim?" Annabeth looked Percy over. "Okay." She said. So Percy took Annabeth's hand and they went down to the sea.

* * *

While walking ever so silently down the rows of cabins Percy saw Piper and Jason sitting together on the roof of Zeus's cabin. They spotted them too. The four teens froze mid-action. Slowly the four smiled at each other. Percy pointed at the sea then  
at the four of them. _Do you want to come?_ Was the silent question. _Yes._ They answered. So Jason controlled the winds and he and Piper soundlessly flew towards the sea.

When Percy and Annabeth made it Piper and Jason already stood in the calm waters. Piper's pajamas were soaked up to her knees. Jason stood next to her, his golden framed glasses askew on his nose.

Jason's hands rested on Piper's shoulders, she leaned into him. It was a nice picture Percy guessed. The salt air of the see smelled so nice he wanted to punch the air. He wanted to run as fast as he could into the water. But he didn't because he was  
afraid to let go of Annabeth's hand. And that they might be heard. The Harpies would surly kill them all.

Percy guided Annabeth into the water. Now the four teens stood next to each other in the water.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jason asked, a smirk on his face, as he looked Percy and Annabeth over. His smirk slowly faded as he saw Annabeth's blotchy eyes.

"No couldn't sleep, I had some…thoughts." Annabeth said, noticing that Jason saw her cry-eyes.

Piper smiled understandingly "Me too." She simply said. And with that all seriousness was forgotten. Percy willed a small wave to douse Annabeth. Her face turned from shock to mischief.

"You're _on,_ Seaweed brain." She splashed some water on to Percy's face, causing no damage at all as Percy willed to stay dry.

"That's unfair, dude." Jason said as he smiled at the idea of a water fight. His smile disappeared as Piper kicked salt water into his mouth.

"I'm a son of the sea god. What can I- woah" Percy lost the rest of his sentence as Annabeth hurled herself at full speed at Percy's chest. Losing all focus Percy fell into the water, now totally drenched in water.

* * *

When the four teens finally decided to return to their cabins it was nearing dawn. Not one of them were dry. Not one of them wasn't smiling.

* * *

More?

 _ **θαυμάσια λόγια.**_ _ **Αντίο σε όλους.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Grapes

*Thanks everyone who commented on my previous 2 chapters, if you hadn't done so I probably wouldn't have continued this.*

(Ricky owns everone; Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Will, Hazel, Frank, LEO FRICKIN' MCSHIZZLE.)

Now for the chapter:

Grapes

PoV: Leo Valdez

Leo Valdez was hanging out in bunker 9. It was the best place to be in camp. If not in the world. All the scraps of metal, smell of motor oil and the countless of grease stains added to be about the best thing ever. And now that Calypso had left Ogygia, she stayed at camp with Leo and had also taken a liking towards bunker 9.

"Do you need help with the designs?" She asked.

Leo was working on a small version of Festus. At least he tried. It was incredibly hard, and he had absolutely no idea how someone could of made Festus. But Leo thought it only appropriate to try. Who knows maybe he could surprise everyone and actually make something cool.

"No that's alright _chica_ , I got this." Leo said, right now he was trying to construct Festus JR's face.

"Well what can I do to help?" Calypso persisted.

"Well, you can weave the wings in this pattern-" Leo pointed at his blueprints, he stopped talking when Calypso slid into the seat beside him.

"Okay, consider it done." She said as she started to weave the metal in the intricate design Leo had appointed.

Calypso's long delicate fingers started weaving the pattern assigned by Leo at incredible speed and with incredible elegance and Leo's intelligence started navigating the pieces of metal around each other so that it looked something like Festus's face.

The pair sat in comfortable silence when Calypso finally broke it.

"So that was quite a revelation yesterday." She said.

"Yeah," Leo answered, only half listening.

"I thought it was sweet though. However, I wonder what the others had planned for lending a so called 'helping hand'?" She continued.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out, but tomorrow it's Annabeth's birthday which me and Piper-" Leo was interrupted by Calypso's gasp.

"It's Annabeth's birthday? Shoot! I totally forgot, how could I have forgotten? I haven't gotten her anything!"

"Calm down _chica,_ I'm telling you now, right? And you can weave her something, I'm sure she would appreciate that." Leo calmed Calypso down.

Calypso thought it was very important that she stayed on good terms with everyone as she was the newest member to their 'group' she worried herself that she wasn't accepted yet, mainly by Annabeth. Probably because a few years back Percy had also stranded on Ogygia.

"Al right, can I continue the wings later?" She asked already clearing her work space to start with something else.

"Sure."

Just as Calypso started weaving two thin scraps of metal together a certain conch horn blew in the distance signaling lunch.

Leo wiped both his grease stained hands on his jeans, leaving behind to trails of black. Calypso did the same, together they walked out of bunker 9.

While Leo and Calypso walked through the evergreen forest, filled with chirping bugs and gurgling monsters in the distance, she took his hand. Seemingly unaware she lazed her fingers with his. _How great it was to have someone like you,_ Leo thought.

* * *

PoV : Hazel

Hazel hadn't seen anyone since breakfast. Well, anyone besides Frank. She'd woken up in the Hades cabin. She wanted to get ready quietly as to not woke up Nico. Of course she'd woken up Nico.

"Ssshhh, Hazel." Nico moaned.

"Sorry." She hushed.

"Errr." He moaned some more before rolling over.

Before closing the cabin door as silently as she could she'd caught a glimpse of Nico's disheveled hair and pale skin. He had looked so vulnerable and fragile then. He had _actually_ looked like a teenage boy wanting some sleep. _My brother_ , Hazel had thought.

Now she sat at the large table that was usually meant for cabin 3. However for the time being this was the table for the 'Heroes'. Hazel always but quotation marks around it otherwise the thought was too bizarre.

Hazel sat between Annabeth and Nico, across from Frank. Annabeth took a sip from Percy's blue cherry coke, who sat across from her. Now if there was one thing Hazel had learned it was to _not_ mess with Percy's blue food. But over the time that Annabeth and Percy had been dating he had made a small exception just for her.

"So," Piper began, "It's a certain girl's _birthday_ tomorrow." She said birthday as if it was the biggest deal in the world. Which for Piper, it was.

"I'm aware." Annabeth said, as if she couldn't care less. Which was a lie. Whenever it was someone's birthday Annabeth went all out. Annabeth and Piper were simply the biggest party planners in the world. Add a certain Leo Valdez and _voila,_ a dazzling party was born. Honestly, Dionysus always made a point of coming to any party that any three of them threw.

"Anything you're expecting?" Piper asked, trying to be subtle but miserably failing. Reyna actually hid her head in her hands.

"Err, no. Just the presence of you guys." Annabeth said, staying humble.

"Aw, come on, don't be cheesy." Leo said.

Annabeth threw her hands up in a kind of _what-do-you-want-me-to-say_ way.

"You should all know me well enough, so you shouldn't have any problems with asking me what I want concerning gifts and cake."

Percy put on a smug smile. Annabeth observed her boyfriend with hawk's eyes. Percy had a perfect poker face. Hazel herself was still working on hers.

Piper and Leo had a silent conversation with their eyes. Hazel had always admired people who could do that, transfer words and sentences into just a glance or look.

Hazel attentively reached out a hand for the grapes that Nico was silently eating. Nico didn't eat much and when he did Will had asked everyone to not disturb him. So Hazel checked with Nico if she could have some, he smiled at her and pushed the bowl towards her so she didn't have to strain around him to reach it. She smiled a _thank you_ at her older brother.

Will, who sat next to Nico's other side, reached for the bowl of grapes where it had previously stood, to find it gone. He looked around questioningly finding the grapes next to Hazel _he_ strained around Nico for the bowl.

Nico turning red pushed the bowl towards Will. The two shared an unnecessarily long eye-lock, then Nico finally looked away. Piper was right, something was definitely stirring between them.

Hazel tried to ask a question with her eyes _why did you stare at Will?_ Nico caught the question, but he didn't answer. Hazel gave herself a small praise, she had asked a silent question. If you didn't give yourself some laudation for little things then, who would?

* * *

Once again thanks for commenting. (This is gonna sound cheesy), but it does make me smile to read your guys's appreciation. From now on I might be posting less and less but that's because school's starting again.

 _Adios Chicas. Y Chicos._


	4. Chapter 4 - Never Have I Ever

Never Have I Ever

 **PoV: Jason**

Well the day had started in a hurry. Jason had been roused by Piper at an untimely hour. Leo had stood next to her, tinkering with something small that just looked a bunch of coils to Jason.

"Come on, come on! We have to start decorating the Athena cabin before she wakes up!" she whispered giddily.

When Jason rolled over he saw the bags and boxes that waited for him outside his cabin door. Yep, he really couldn't get an extra 10 minutes of shut eye.

So when Jason, Leo and Piper had managed to haul the bags as silently as possible to the Athena cabin, Piper quietly knocked on the door, Malcom Pace stood in the doorway looking like he had been awake for a while.

"She's not here." He said.

"What do you mean 'she's not here'?" Piper asked indignantly.

"Just like I said, she's not here."

"But where is she then?" Jason asked, his arms already tiring from holding the bags.

"Have you tried cabin 3?" Malcom asked, as if it were the most normal thing. It possibly was.

"Aw man!" Leo whined from behind the stack of boxes he was carrying.

So the three friends strode over to the Poseidon cabin. This time Piper didn't knock, she asked the boys to wait outside just in case. Whatever that case was Jason really didn't want to know. Piper slowly opened the door of the cabin. She turned around to the boys with a sweet smile, and said, "Just don't wake them."

Jason dropped the bags on the ground with a _thump._ Piper began taking out the incredible amount of floral garlands and started to untangle them. Jason himself held a few slings. He held them up to Piper with his eyebrows raised.

"Put those above the windows, would you?" She ordered.

So Jason walked into the cabin ever so quietly. He glanced at the bunk where Percy and Annabeth lay. She lay with her head on his shoulder. Percy had his arm around her protectively. Jason supposed that it was cute. On the nightstand beside the bed lay a blue Yankees cap.

* * *

 **PoV: Annabeth**

She woke up with the smells of sea salt and a something she could only define as _Percy._ It was a great way to wake up. She lay with her head on his shoulder, Percy had his arm rapped strongly around her. She recalled him stroking her arm until she fell into the pleasant abyss of sleep. She opened her eyes to see the whole Poseidon cabin decorated in a series of floral and colorful garlands. Even more colorful slings and more then 40 balloons. All stuffed in the cabin, it was a vivid sight. Her face immediately brightened at the thought of her friends coming in here early in the morning to decorate the cabin just for _her._

Annabeth turned to see her boyfriend sleeping peacefully, a trickle of spittle trickled down the corner of his mouth. She wasn't wrong to tell him all those years ago. He really _does_ drool in his sleep. She shook Percy to try and stir him awake. It worked.

"What?" He croaked.

"You drool in your sleep." She whispered.

At the sound of her voice Percy's sea green eyes shot open. She could honestly get lost in those eyes. However, she didn't as Percy blinked several times to get the sleepiness to leave him.

"Oh my gods," He said as he remembered something very crucial for that day. "It's your birthday." His eyes went big with exuberance.

He kissed her for head.

"Seriously? A for head kiss?" She demanded.

"Well, I haven't brushed my teeth yet…" Percy trailed off as Annabeth crawled further up the pillow to kiss him right on his lips. Yes, they stilled tasted of salt water.

"I don't care she said." With a smile filled full of relish for Percy.

"Happy birthday, wise girl." He whispered at last.

When they were both dressed they sought a way around all the exuberant colors.

* * *

They made their way over the marble floor of the dining pavilion towards the table filled with all of her closest friends. Even the ends of the benches and tips of the table were covered in balloons.

"Thanks guys." Annabeth said with a joyous smile as she sat down with Percy next to Piper.

"Oh, no problem." Piper said with a gleeful wink towards Annabeth.

"Yeah, no problem." Leo yawned which earned him a laugh from Annabeth.

As the minutes passed by and the other tables slowly filled up with people, almost everyone offering Annabeth a 'Happy birthday!' or a "Congratulations!". Even Mr. D muttered something like "Felicitations Annie Bell'.

When finally all the tables were filled with all the satyrs, nymphs and naiads, Chiron trotted to the front.

"As some of you may know today is a certain someone's birthday," He said, "For those of you who do not know, Annabeth Chase from cabin 6 turns 18 today." This earned a chorus of applause and the pounding of goblets on the table in celebration. "Settle down campers, however I would like to sing happy birthday to her, as 18 _is_ a big number. On my count, 1- 2- 3-, Happy birthday…" The whole dining pavilion joined in, which had to be at least a 100 voices. More.

When finally the song died down food was served. In the middle of breakfast an out of breath satyr with an orange goatee ran in to the open of the pavilion.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Grover Underwood cried out. Percy and Annabeth immediately got up to welcome their good, good friend back.

"Grover! What are you doing here!" Annabeth cried out.

"I came for you of course. Happy birthday." He said.

"Hey man!" Percy said as he bumped knuckles with Grover.

"Join us for breakfast." Annabeth said, already clearing a space for him. Within seconds Grover sat at the head of the table chewing a tin can.

* * *

After breakfast the 13 teens (Juniper had shortly joined the group as soon as she learned that Grover was home) headed down to the strawberry fields, where Piper and Leo had planned her a surprise.

Annabeth was blindfolded, and led by Percy, towards a temporary clearing made by Pollux from the Dionysus cabin. In the clearing lay a red and white checkered blanket, on the blanket lay a series of beanbags and party snacks which normally weren't allowed in camp like chips, _real_ coke and Annabeth's favorite Hershey kisses, every flavor possible.

When Annabeth was allowed to take of her blindfold she gasped.

"Oh its wonderful!" She exclaimed.

Piper and Leo shared matching smirks. When everyone still stood taking in the fascinating sight, Leo said, "Well choose a _seat, people, honestly,_ me and beauty queen didn't just prepare this so you could stare at it." This comment earned a few laughs, and everyone scrambled for seats.

Annabeth herself chose a beanbag the furthest from the food as the other ones were already taken, she settled between Percy and Piper. This day was so perfect so far. Hazel threw Annabeth the bag of Hershey kisses labeled _extra dark_ , Annabeth gave a her an appreciative look. She opened the bag an dived into the entire bag of yumminess.

Leo had opened a bag of spicy Cheetos, his face and fingers already covered in red powder. "So shall we do presents?" He asked. Several mutters of agreement came from the kids. "Who's all got their gifts here?" Leo asked.

Everyone did. So Annabeth started opening presents. The first one was from Piper,

"I'm not sure if you'll like it, but it reminded me of you." She said.

Annabeth accepted the box from Piper, when she opened it a pair of brown ankle boots stared back at her. Both had a little silver clasp, and a small heel. With other words they were awesome sauce.

"Oh my gods, Piper! Thank you!" Annabeth side hugged Piper. She put the gift down. Next was Calypso. She pulled a small olive green pouch from her jeans pocket.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth." She said. Calypso cast one last nervous look at the pouch before handing it to her.

Annabeth untied the top of the green pouch and saw a small, delicate, obviously self-made (which didn't make it any less stunning) bracelet. Thin metal entwined and met in so many different places that it was hard to follow one piece all the way. It was exquisite.

"It's exquisite, Calypso." Annabeth said before slipping it on to her wrist.

Calypso obviously pleased with herself sat back, Annabeth heard Leo whisper something like, "I told you, _Chica._ "

Annabeth got so many presents handed to her that by the end there was an impressive amount of presents by her feet. There was only one person who she was lacking a present from and that boyfriend of hers had been smirking all day long. He better give her something good. Annabeth thought only half joking.

"This is half of my present." Percy said, as he opened a giant box filled with…blue cake. Annabeth got up kissed her seaweed brain of a boyfriend for a fool 30 seconds and took the blue cake gratefully. Only half of his present, what was the other half? As if reading her thoughts Percy said, "You'll get the other part later." Annabeth nodded skeptically.

* * *

When half an hour later Annabeth had finally finished thanking everyone for the generous amount of gifts, Leo asked, "So what game shall we play?"

"Oh, oh! I know!" Of course Piper did. She always played very intimate games, although they could be fun. "Let's play Never Have I Ever. Every time you have done something you have to take a drink of your coke. Okay?" Piper didn't wait for an answer she simply started handing out the Cokes. _This could be interesting,_ Annabeth thought.

Once everyone had gotten hold of a coke and popped it, the daring statements started rolling in. "Never Have I Ever kissed my crush." Reyna stated.

Everyone took a sip of coke.

As Truth or Dare had been played the order of the person talking rotated. Frank's turn.

"Never Have I Ever had alcohol before." He finally said.

Everyone took a sip.

"Hazel?" Annabeth asked, astonished.

She shrugged, "My mom and I lived over a bar. Me and Sammy once stole a bottle and tried some beer."

Hazel's turn,

"Never have I ever driven a car."

Percy, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Frank and Reyna lifted their drinks to their lips.

Nico's turn. Nico shook his shaggy shoulders.

"Never Have I Ever kissed someone and regretted it." He said.

In silence, Percy, Hazel, Calypso and Juniper drank.

Nico led out a breath he had apparently been holding for a while.

Will's turn.

"Never Have I Ever kissed a friend."

Percy and Hazel drank.

"Seriously, Percy, bro your drinking on every one of them." Jason noted.

Percy shrugged his shoulders.

Percy's turn.

"Never Have I Ever cheated on a test."

Everyone but Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna and Calypso drank.

Annabeth's turn. What was she gonna say? Intimate or not? Not intimate would be the sensible thing to do. You know what she thought, _Why the hell not?_

"Never Have I Ever done _it_." She said.

" _It_?" Piper asked.

"Yes, _it."_ Annabeth confirmed.

Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Grover and Juniper drank.

Everyone but the people who drank raised their eyebrows. The drinkers, turned varies shades of crimson.

"Seriously guys? While we were on the _Argo II_?" Hazel asked.

Percy and Annabeth turned a deeper shade of crimson. Maybe she shouldn't of said that.

"Ew, ew gross." Piper said, "Thank you for sharing guys, honestly, next,"

"Never Have I Ever received flowers."

All the girls drank.

* * *

(Sorry, I just don't wanna rush Wise Girl's birthday too much so I'm writing it in two chapters.)

 _ **Semper ad meliora! Vale, Populus.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Fairy Lights

(Percy Jackson isn't mine, sucks doesn't it?)

Fairy Lights 

PoV: Reyna

The air smelled of ripe, sweet, red strawberries. The game Never Have I Ever ended up being a long one. For almost three hours had the teens played it. Reyna had enjoyed it, too. Piper was good at putting forward game suggestions, Reyna would give her that, all right. At least her present to Annabeth was appreciated. Or so she hoped. Reyna had given her an imperial gold coin, with on each side a single word. One side: _courage,_ the other side: _faith._ At the time it had seemed like a good idea. She meant the words to be some sort of focus or goal. They were the two words Reyna herself valued very much.

As the sun started to slip slowly behind the horizon, and the summer breeze picked up some of the empty chip bags and chocolate wrappers, the teens started to clean up. When at last everything was packed away, the conch horn sounded in the distance, signaling dinner. Once again everyone headed for the dining pavilion.

Leo Valdez was the first to enter the dining pavilion. Followed by Piper and Jason. Reyna still sometimes confused herself with thinking he was still Praetor and then finding Frank instead. Although she sometimes missed Jason she had to admit Frank Zhang was a good praetor. He was fair and a good leader.

Reyna plopped herself down next to Hazel. At the edge of the bench. She often sat at the outskirts of the group, but she hardly minded. She had highly appreciated the groups invitations and offers of joining for varies meals and parties she still found it nice to sit at the edge of the group and just to listen and witness what was happening.

As she did now.

Annabeth sat in the precise middle of the table, next to Percy (as always) and Will Solace, across from Jason. Chiron trotted to the front of everyone and announced that dinner may be started, the goblets filled with drinks, plates gained food, and chatter and laughter filed in. Signaling: dinner had really started.

Percy drank his strange _blue_ cherry coke. Reyna would never fully understand it. Part of the table broke into laughter about something Leo had apparently said or done, whatever it was Reyna had missed it.

"Honestly, today has been really fun." Annabeth said.

"I feel honored that you have enjoyed yourself today, _so far._ " Piper said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"There's more? Seriously Piper, you could have stopped at the strawberry fields, that was really fun."

"Nope, my last birthday was one of the best one's so far, my plan is to have yours be amazing too, so nothing is gonna stop my girl from having an _amazing_ birthday." Piper said as she took a bite from her taco.

Annabeth smiled at everyone in turn, when she finished locking her eyes with everyone at the table, she said, "Thank you."

* * *

PoV: Percy

Annabeth hadn't seen the best thing yet. With a lot of pleading and pushing Piper had managed to persuade Chiron into dismissing curfew for the night so the teens could throw a party. There was going to be a _party_. Zeus's fist had been decorated with yet more floral garlands and fairy lights. Dozens and dozens of fairy lights. It was a magnificent sight. The circle of trees around Zeus's fist was decorated with little specks of yellow light. They complimented the stars. No, scrap that. It was as if the stars had been plucked from the sky and had been placed in each tree.

The sight made Percy think of Bob (Iapetus the friendly titan) and Zoe Nightshade. This made the corners of Percy's mouth turn down. No he couldn't start thinking about everyone he lost, there would be too many names.

22:58, read Percy's watch. Any minute now.

Everyone was hidden behind bushes, rocks and trees. At 23:00 Annabeth was supposed to walk into the clearing and everyone was supposed to jump out and shout "Surprise!" Easy right? Not so much. Percy had wedged himself between two of the rocks stacked to form Zeus's fist. He had to be able to maneuver quickly once Annabeth was here so that he could jump with everybody else at the same time.

In the light of both the moon and the dozens of fairy lights Percy read the his watch again: 22:59.

His heartbeat seemed to pound in his chest. It ricocheted off of the narrow rocks he sat wedged between.

 _THUMP._

 _THUMP._

 _THUMP._

 _THUMP._

 _23:00 pm._

 _THUMP._

 _THUMP._

Percy heard the leaves rustling as a breeze combed through them. The garlands bristled too. Then finally came the sound of someone – a person – walk into the clearing. Annabeth appeared. Her stormy eyes filled with wonder as she saw the lights, then her eyes moved undoubtedly towards the stars. Percy could he see her pull herself together. She too thought of their lost friends. He just knew it. He wondered if others could it too.

Percy thought it a good moment to jump out and call the "Surprise!" so he started to move out from in between the rocks. Apparently the others had heard or seen Percy move too because just as he was about to jump out he was joined by everyone else too.

"Surprise!" They all chorused.

Annabeth's wondrous grey eyes once again moved through all the lights and back up to the sky, she sought Percy out, when she did they locked eyes. He could drown in her eyes. Assuredly he nodded. "It's…brilliant." She finally said. It was.

"Okay, well who's ready to party?" Leo asked joyously.

The party had been going on for a quiet a while. The music softly swishing between all the people present. Including the Stoll brothers, the Aphrodite and the Athena cabin. Some of the Hephaestus cabin and Clarisse la Rue the only one from the Ares cabin with Chris Rodriguez, her boyfriend.

Percy had been dancing and goofing around on the makeshift dance floor, when he dwindled to the side to catch his breath. He was joined by the one and only birthday girl.

"How's your birthday going?" Percy asked her.

"I'm loving it. Only a few minutes left though."

"What do you mean?"

"It's 11:53 meaning there's only 7 minutes left of this wonderful day, seaweed brain." She explained, "I was wondering if you were gonna give me my other half of the so-sacred present?" She asked.

He was. What was the point of giving a birthday present when it was no longer someone's birthday?

"Let's go somewhere quiet." Percy said, taking Annabeth's hand and leading her into the forest.

"My other half of the 'so-sacred present' is right here." Percy said pulling a small box from his jeans pocket. Truth was that box had been in there all day, he had just been too embarrassed to give it to her in front of everyone so he had vowed to give it to her later. It was considerably later. "I just thought that- I don't remember what I thought. Just open it." Percy said, pushing the box into Annabeth's hand. "Happy birthday, wise girl." He concluded.

Annabeth opened the box and inside lay a small, thin, silver circle. The circle was a pendant. On the circle were the words _Wise Girl_ imprinted. Annabeth's eyes filled with adoration as she tenderly touched the pendant.

"Thank you." She simply said. It was enough. Annabeth flung her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him. No matter how many times she did it, it always stayed just as amazing. The droning of the music became distant. It was only them and the stars and the rhythmic beating of Percy's heart thumping in his ears.

 _THUMP._

 _THUMP._

 _THUMP._

They broke apart.

"It's not my birthday anymore." She said.

It was 00:01.

* * *

Αυτή είναι η διαφυγή μου. αναγνώστες αντίο

(For those of you who wonder, it's Greek.)


	6. Chapter 6 - Muttering Monsters

(Disclaimer, I'm feeling unoriginal, so no wonder Percy Jackson isn't mine.)

Muttering Monsters:

 **PoV: Nico di Angelo**

Nico lay in his burgundy bed, with his burgundy sheets and pillows in the Hades cabin listening to a quiet nothingness. It was 11:00 am or maybe noon. Perhaps even afternoon. Nico didn't care. He had been replaying last night –Annabeth's party– over and over in his head. Thinking of what it had meant.

This had happened:

After the "Surprise!" everyone had shouted at Annabeth after she had entered the clearing around Zeus's fist, the Stoll brothers had immediately turned on a stereo which blared loudly with music no one really listened too.

Nico himself had stood by the side, debating with himself if he should be at this party at all. I mean who would ever think to look for Nico di Angelo. Son of the lord of death. Weird zombie dude. The guy who had turned a boy into a nameless spirit.

"Death boy," Will had emerged from the thick crowd of bodies dancing to the rhythmic music. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" He had asked, his voice raised so that Nico could hear him over the music and laughter from everyone.

"Why do you care?" Nico asked, his voice raised equally, hoping feverishly that Will couldn't hear the triple summer sault that his heart had just done. Will shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you want a drink? You look like you could use a drink." Will was gone before Nico could even begin to object. Seconds later he emerged carrying a coke for Nico. He thrust the drink into Nico's hand and said, "Drink. You could use the sugar levels." So Nico had done as Will had asked, wondering why Will cared so much for Nico.

Suddenly like an unannounced guest at a tea party, the Truth or Dare game popped into his mind. _Again._ Nico couldn't (and wouldn't) really want to stop thinking about it. Did it mean that Will liked Nico? Probably. Did Nico like Will back? Definitely. Would he ever say so to anyone? Never. Smart right? Very.

The sugary taste of the coke filled Nico's mouth and he coughed slightly as the bubbles filled his nose.

"You okay Death boy?" Will asked.

Nico had given Will a glare that could kill and said, "Do _not_ call me Death boy."

"Whatever you say." He had smiled, Will was very infuriating. Especially when he was so sure of himself. He was so sure that Nico wouldn't hurt him in any way. Nico's question was, why? Why was Will so sure that Nico wouldn't just pull his stygian iron sword on him and stab him. Or turn an army of skeletons on him. Nico was dangerous. Or so he'd been told.

Sugary drink still in hand Nico had stalked off, back towards his cabin, he wasn't sure what he was gonna do there but it was better than being stuck with Will provoking him. And the drone of the music. And the tightly packed crowd of campers. Yep, his empty cabin and beautiful burgundy bed sounded really nice right then.

As Nico pushed through the crowd, he inevitably ended up in the forest. He walked in the benevolent darkness, with the smell of wild flowers and burbling of the familiar creatures hidden within and behind the shadows. Nico felt so at peace that he started when he heard other footsteps besides his own. He turned on his heel to see the son of Apollo.

"Leaving already?" Will said, in a prodding voice.

Nico turned back around thinking he wouldn't have anything to do with Will and his stupid games. He simply wanted to walk in peace and quiet on the way back to his cabin. Maybe steal a bowl of grapes on the way. He heard the steps hurry, but didn't look up when they fell into step behind him.

"Come on, Nico," Will pleaded, "It's Annabeth's birthday, your seriously going to be a party-pooper and leave early?"

Nico didn't answer. He simply kept walking focusing on the smell of flowers. Wild Gardenias for sure. What else? Bachelor Buttons. What else?

"Hey, you can talk, you know?" Will said. Nico still didn't say anything. His heart was racing in his chest. Damn the wild flowers, he couldn't focus on that. Will placed a hand on Nico's arm, to slow him down, but that was when Nico snapped.

"Don't touch me!" He burst out. Will jumped back like some prey animal. For a second everything stopped. the monesters and insects holding their breaths to see what was to happen to next. When nothing did for several moments everything resumed. The moment(s) forgotten. "Sorry." Nico mumbled, rubbing the place where Will had sent an electric current up his arm. He surly hadn't meant too.

Will just stared at Nico, his blue eyes big and innocent. Also iridescent. _Stop it,_ Nico had thought, _you can't think like that. It's dangerous and risky and it's going to blow up in your face._ Nico had physically shaken his head, trying to change his thought. No such luck.

"Nico?" The blonde boy had tried. "Are you okay?" He was worried now.

Nico looked up. The iridescent pair of eyes met the brown, hollow pair. Nico wouldn't talk. Was it safe to ask a question though? Just do it. Ask him.

"Why did you kiss me. At Truth or Dare, why did you kiss _me_?" Nico asked.

Will shrugged. "I like you, Nico." Nico cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what that meant. It seemed as if they stood there for ages. The monsters and insects very much alive, their muttering and buzzing never quiet slowing or stopping.

"Why?" Nico managed at last.

Will shrugged. "I don't know. It's not easy liking you. But I do."

Nico looked away from Will's unwavering gaze. He felt as if Will might drill a hole through him. Or worse, see inside him. Nico di Angelo was too messy for a boy like Will Solace.

"It's not easy liking you either." Nico said at last. Will's eyes lit up, and Nico swore it lit up the whole night. His twinkling blue eyes belonged right up there with the stars. In fact, Will's eyes' carried the stars inside them. Will crossed the distance between them with less than three steps.

Then,

Nico bled into the shadows.

* * *

That was what had happened at Annabeth's party. Nico now lay in bed an thought he would do so for whatever remainder of the day. What would Will've done if Nico hadn't left? Would they've kissed? The idea shook Nico, making his heart pound all the way down to his tiny toe.

* * *

Anybody watch '13 reasons why'? Damn, that stuff is heavy. And who watches Riverdale? (I absolutely love Bughead in the last episode. And finally Archie and Veronica are getting somewhere.) Sorry, rambling, I'll stop.

 _ **Adjö**_ _ **, mina strålande läsare.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Snarling Skies

(I am well aware that the valley of camp half-blood doesn't have any rainstorms but I like rain its very romantic-hint, hint-so let's pretend the fields needed watering or something.)

Snarling Skies:

The thunder that rolled overhead was loud and hungry. It growled as if an animal was encased within the clouds. The rain played along with the weather, pounding heavily on the walls. The echo of both sounds ricocheted off the walls inside cabin 7.

Normally Will let himself be wooed to sleep by the sound of the rain or laughter of other people but today he couldn't summon sleep. Too much on his mind. Well, actually it was just one person. Nico di Angelo was occupying every single space available  
/in Will Solace's mind.

It had been a week since he had last seen him. It had been a week since Will had seen Nico look at him with an incredible vulnerability. It had been a week since when Will had almost kissed Nico. Again. It had been a week since Will had seen Nico

leave him and vanish into the shadows.

A flash of light outside.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

The thunder growled again. It shook the cabin, and rolled further down into the valley and vanished into the trees.

Someone shifted in the cabin. The figure propped itself up on their bed and spoke, "Is anyone awake?"

Kayla looked around the room trying to see anyone awake other than herself. Will startled to hear a voice from somewhere beside him. Two beds down from Wills bed stood Austin Lake's bunkbed "I am, and, hush Kayla, you might wake someone who _can_ sleep  
/through this weather."

Kayla mumbled something that couldn't of been pleasant to hear and crossed the room to Austin's bed and sat atop of the covers. Will didn't call out. He didn't feel like explaining why he was still awake. He didn't feel like explaining _Nico_. Partly,  
/because he had no idea how to start doing that.

"This weather is madness!" Kayla hissed, wedging herself under the covers of Austin's bed so that she sat across from.

"I wonder how everyone can _sleep_ through this weather. It's much too loud!" Austin whispered, pulling back some of the blankets that Kayla had pulled over herself.

Will tried to turn on his side so that he could listen and look at the two and their conversation more clearly. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it wasn't like they were saying something important or like there was anything else to do. Well, he could  
/go see Nico but that idea was entirely foolish. Will physically shook his head to rid himself of the idea.

"I'm just happy I'm not alone right now. I mean think of all the cabins who only have one person sleeping inside them!" Kayla said yanking at the blanket Austin had wrapped around himself so that she couldn't steal it back. After one final tug Kayla gave  
/up and leaned against the bedframe. "I mean cabin one has one occupant. Cabin three—"

Austin snorted.

"What?" Kayla asked

"You really think Annabeth doesn't sleep in there full time? I heard some of the Hephaestus cabin saying that she sneaks in there with her magical cap."

Kayla cocked her head to the side, thinking it through. "All right," she finally said, "not cabin three then. Cabin thirteen isn't empty right now because the romans are here—" Kayla broke of her sentence in a shriek as the thunder now moved closer and  
/hung directly over the cabins. This thunder was unlike any of the others. It felt too close.

Will wondered whether Nico was sleeping. Could he sleep at all?

 _I Could go see Nico._

"I wonder what will become of them." Austin said.

"Of who?"

"Nico and Will. I mean they're both too shy for their own good. This way they'll never know how they feel about one another. They deserve a chance, both of them." Austin sighed and leaned back against the bed frame too.

"I think it's a sad story." Kayla agreed and pulled her legs up against her chest, prying the blanket back from Austin's grasp.

Austin swore softly and tried to snatch it back.

"Kayla," He huffed, "give it back."

Kayla cackled as she waved the blanket in front of Austin's face.

 _I could go see Nico._

The lightning was blinding. For a moment Will couldn't see the silhouettes of Kayla or Austin or all the beds in the cabin. In seconds the matter was resolved. Kayla and Austin sat on Austin's bed, Kayla had buried her head underneath the covers.

The storm made Will anxious. He turned on his back. The thunder roared yet again. Even louder this time then any rumbles before. Will lay there, just lay there, his mind echoed one thing.

 _Nico_ ricocheted off the sides of the box that was his mind. In the beginning Will had tried to close the box. Tried to hammer it closed. He couldn't. He tried just thinking around it with a wide berth. That hadn't worked. The box had busted and  
/eventually consumed Will. _Will_ was now locked inside the box.

Will really wanted to leave the box.

 _Damn everything. I'm going to see Nico._

If not because he wanted to see Nico then because he wanted to escape this shitty, confusing box.

Will got up and crossed the room to the cabin door.

"You're not seriously going out there are you?" Austin's voice carried through the room.

Will nodded, "I am."

Will turned around. Lightning struck just outside the cabin.

"Shit! No you're not! You could die!" Kayla shrieked.

"Quiet Kayla!" Austin whispered loudly.

Someone stirred in their sleep, mumbling something inaudible to the three teens. Before shifting onto their side, their back facing the teens.

"I am going out. Don't try to stop me." Will whispered stubbornly.

Austin gave Will a look. He cocked his head to the side, and weighed him. Surveyed him.

 _Enough._ Will thought. He had better things to do. Or had he? The idea of going to look for Nico made him feel queasy, but he had to get out of the box.

After what seemed like forever Austin simply nodded. Will felt absurd for Austin granting him permission, for what?

 _For what?_

 _To open the damn box._

Will turned on his heel, opened the door and stepped outside.

* * *

It's been a while. Oh well. The next part will come soon.

* * *

 _ **Ita abscedit, legentibus.**_

|| _ **Latin**_ ||


	8. Chapter 8 - Raw Rain

_DISCLAIMER; Sunshine and Death boy aren't mine._

* * *

 _And we're back—_

Raw Rain:

 **PoV: Will**

The rain pounding down on Will was relentless. The icy wind teasing Will's hair into knots. The thunder kept roaring, seemingly consuming him and then spitting him back out as it rolled, further down, into the strawberry fields. With every step in the muddy grass, and ever sloshing sound Will's foot made as it was wrenched free from the mud clinging to his slippers. He wouldn't be able to wear them again after this; the soft, white fur that covered the insides of the slippers were filthy and soaked through. His gray and white checkered pajama pants were cold and streaked with mud and the bottom of his legs. In the heat of the moment Will had simply left the warmth of his cabin in a black, sleeveless shirt. He was regretting his rash decision now. He was soaked through to the bone with raw, icy rain. His teeth had started clattering moments after he had stepped outside.

He was regretting the reason why he had left the cabin. Well, not necessarily _regret,_ more like releasing his stupidity. What on earth would he possibly say to Nico?

 _Yeah, I was just taking a stroll, the weather is wonderful, don't you agree?_

As if to proof his point lightning seared through the night, raising the hairs on the back of Will's neck. Nonetheless Will kept walking down the rows of cabins at a brisk pace. Everyone was probably asleep. Warmly cuddled up in their warm beds. If they weren't asleep then they, perhaps, the campers sat atop each other's beds, half brothers and sisters grateful for one another's company. Just like Kayla and Austin had sat moments ago now. Were probably still sat.

Will could still turn back. Back, to the warmth and family that was just inside the cabin a few hundred meters back. Will halted. A strange sight it must've been. There, in the middle of a raging storm. Lightning blazing the sky, Thunder viciously growling at everything. Rain crisscrossing in the sky, making the summer night into a seemingly winter one. And there amidst it all stood a blonde boy, drenched in icy rain. Will hesitated, what was he going to say to Nico?

 _Nico I just needed to see you. I haven't seen you in days and I need to know if you're okay. Are you?_

Will physically shook his head as he dismissed the needy words. Nevertheless Will kept walking. He hadn't given up on Death boy just yet. He trudged through the mud, practically dragging his feet. A random thought struck Will, he was tired. _Carry on,_ he told himself, _your almost there._ He looked up to see that cabin 13 was indeed just a little further down the vast line of cabins.

Will tilted his face to the sky, in the hope of maybe being able to spot a few stars, or perhaps the crescent moon that was supposed to be shining tonight. But he couldn't see the lopsided shape in the sky; only the dark clouds. They were a strange tint of purple-gray. He looked back down at the ground as a raindrops had fallen in Will's eyes. He tried to rub his eyes dry-but found it no use as his hands were just as wet.

The storm let loose another raging snarl, shortly after the sky cracked in a blue tinted white light. Starting at random in the middle of dark sky and crawling down drowning behind the forest. Will picked up the pace of his pathetically slow walk, and broke out into a jog, and then into a run. He ran for seconds before he felt his slipper loosening around his left foot. _No._ The slipper left Will's foot and in doing so Will tumbled forward face planting in the mud. "Fuck!" Will cried out as he lay there in a sad, pitiful pile of wet, cold, limbs and tousled hair.

Will just lay there. Seconds turning into minutes turning into moments. He felt so helpless, and he knew it was absurd but what would happen if he would just lay there? And no one would find him. He wouldn't get up, wouldn't make it to cabin 13. He felt the rain pounding on his back, slowly making his shirt stick even _more_ to equally drenched skin. He was cold. So, so cold. Lightning flashed around him.

He knew it wasn't smart what he was doing. He should stop playing to be so pathetic before he became seriously ill. He could get pneumonia or a fever or maybe if he lay here long enough hypothermia. Will braced himself against the mud underneath him, he wiggled his fingers, feeling the few tufts of grass that hadn't been drenched and flattened by the incredible force of the weather.

The idea of getting up just felt so… _exhausting._ Yup, he would just lay here.

 _Idiot,_ he heard a voice in his head say. He shushed the voice. He was content here. He took a shuddering breath and realized he was crying. Or perhaps, it was just the rain mixed with mud that invaded his mouth.

 _You pathetic shit,_ he told himself, _just get up._

 _No, it's comfortable. Besides no one will care if I die._

 _Not true, Kayla would be devastated and Austin and Layla and Cris and Jasper and Damon and—_

 _Shut up! Shut up!_

And just like that he decided that he would be happily content to die there. _Let's not settle for anything hasty,_ he told himself. Will closed his eyes.

His prince wouldn't come. How would Nico have any idea of knowing he was here? Will thought of Nico's ebony hair. (It needed a bit of a trim to be honest) But that made him nonetheless want to touch it, to see if it really was as thick as it looked. And his coffee black eyes, that looked like molten chocolate in the sunlight. And his way too pale skin. It looked almost totally white, papery and waxy after he shadow traveled.

Will thought of the three kisses he had planted on that pale _—flawless—_ skin. It made his stomach churn, which made him want to puke. He really should be getting up, no one was coming. He had to save himself. No one else would do it for him. But he _always_ had to save himself. Will stayed in the murky water, somehow turning strangely warm. The raw rain not finished beating him up. Will looked up at the cabins surrounding. He had fallen at the patio of cabin 13. _So close,_ he thought.

His every breath felt like an icy, unwanted scythe being forced down his throat. Ragged as it was Will kept breathing. He knew he had to do as much to keep living, and despite his earlier thoughts Will _did_ want to keep living. Because…well… _life._ The strange thrills that came with it, they were worth a lot, so were the people. Will _did_ want to _live._

Will remembered someone releasing a strangled cry that cut straight through the growls and roars of the beast that was thunder. Someone calling his name and thinking that it wasn't the person he wanted to hear call for him. Then he blacked out.

* * *

AN:I know probably the majority of the people who read this are wondering _Why the hell didn't Nico find Will? Why wasn't there some adorable intimate moment?_ Well because (a) I wanna continue this fic for a little longer and (b) because well Nico isn't such an open character who just offers his heart to anyone _—in my opinion—_ so, yeah, just keep reading? (Don't worry they'll get there, I have something in mind…)

* * *

 _ **Lo siento, la vida no es un cuento de hadas.**_

 _|| **Spanish** ||_


	9. Chapter 9 - Soothing Silence

_Seriously thank you everyone for commenting!_

* * *

Soothing Silence:

 **PoV: Hazel**

Hazel couldn't keep from being shocked. She worried a tremendous amount about Will. And Nico. She clutched Frank's hand tighter to her chest. She was pretty sure she was cutting his blood circulation. Yesterday night the storm had been so loud and vivid that she hadn't heard Will stumble and fall in front of her cabin. She couldn't keep from thinking it was partly her fault that Will was now in the infirmary.

"It's not your fault." Frank told her for the millionth time. "None of this had to do anything with you, you were just an unlucky bystander."

Hazel nodded, through her tears that had apparently slipped from her eyes. Those damn traitors. She put her head on Frank's shoulder. He traced invisible circles on her palm with his thumb. It soothed her.

Lunch had ceased to exist today. As had breakfast. Hazel, Frank, Nico, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Leo and Calypso sat together in cabin 1. A plate of cookies was perched on Leo's knee. _Blue_ cookies, mind you. Percy refused to eat any other kind. It suited everyone just fine. On the bedside table stood a platter full of cups and a large pot of tea still steaming.

Annabeth cradled a big, chalk colored mug to her chest. "Should we go see _—"_ Annabeth was interrupted by Piper.

"Beth, the amount of times we see him won't make him better. Or happier." Piper took a tentative sip of her cup of tea. Testing the temperature probability.

"I know, but it might." Annabeth sighed and rested her head on Piper's shoulder. Their legs dangled uselessly from the top bunk closest to the door. Percy lay on the bottom bunk of the one next to theirs nibbling on a cookie. His third. Or fourth. Maybe even fifth.

The gloomy atmosphere in the room wasn't one that anyone wanted to linger. "Hey, Will 'll be alright. It's just hypothermia. He'll be fine." Jason said.

Percy chimed in, "Yeah, that's the spirit, man." He said giddy from the sugar high. He tried for another cookie but Leo wisped the plate away from his reach.

"I think you've had enough dude." He simply said. Percy shot him a withering look. Leo seemed unfazed as he stuffed the rest of his blue cookie in his mouth. Percy mumbled a trace of something from which Hazel caught a few unpleasant words.

She buried her face further into Frank's chest, like a small child. She was tired. She'd woken up at 4:00am. Someone had shrieked. Really, very loudly. It had woken both Hazel and Nico. Although she suspected Nico was already awake as Nico was out of bed in a matter of seconds and had yanked open the cabin door. The thunder storm was _still_ going on. It had started somewhere at 4:00pm the day before. Kayla from the Apollo cabin had run from cabin 7 to something right in front of cabin 13.

At first Hazel couldn't see what it was. Then with a startled shriek she realized _it_ wasn't and _it_ but _Will. Will._ He lay in checkered pants and a blank shirt. He was drenched. Absolutely and totally soaked through to the bone. It was absolutely terrifying. His hair was not crispy blonde but brown with mud. His shirt and pants muddy too. His face turned towards the cabin. His eyes shut, blotchy around the rims. His eyelashes muddy. His lip was bleeding. His left foot missing a slipper.

Kayla was calling Will's name over and over. Nico had just stood there. Staring at Will. Hazel had left him there as she raced down the five steps of her cabin to help Will. He was _so_ cold. A few minutes later Austin reached Will too. A timeless amount of time had stretched with varies camper running to Will's aid. Eventually Chiron had showed up. Austin, Damon, Kayla and Jasper had carried Will's body to the infirmary. After that Hazel had tended to Nico, who _still_ stood in that infuriating position. Staring at the point where Will's body had lain.

She had ushered him back inside the cabin. He hadn't spoken. He hadn't spoken all day. Even now at 3:00pm he hadn't uttered a single word. He still wore the same gob smacked expression. He probably was. Gob smacked, that was.

Now Hazel listened to slow, steady beats of Frank's heart. Soothing her.

"Let's play a game." Piper suggested, stroking Annabeth's hair with her free hand. As no one objected she took this as a yes. "Frozen Wombat it is." Leo perked up at this.

"Frozen Wombat?" He laughed, "What the hell is that?"

"I say a word and then you have to say another word linked to that word, you following?" Piper asked. She gestured with her hands to everyone. No one really seemed in the mood for a game but Piper thought that she could lift the mood with a game. When Piper thought, Piper did.

"Okay, I'll start. Caterpillar." She chirped happily.

"Morphing." Annabeth offered.

"Butterfly." Percy added. He was still glaring at Leo for not giving him a cookie.

Leo seemed unfazed as he added to the slowly forming word chain, "Insects."

"Beautiful." Calypso uttered as she was busy braiding a piece of Leo's hair. Half of Leo's curls were braids. Calypso kept on adding to them, braiding more and more. Leo didn't seem to mind.

"Piper," Jason mumbled. His eyes were closed, his back slumped against the wall, his feet pulled up against his chest. Hazel didn't even think he registered what he said. _Until_. Until registration dawned on him on what he'd just said. He opened his eyes, cheeks bright red with blush and a sheepish look directed at Piper. Piper wore a matching expression.

It was Nico's turn as he sat at edge of the bed Jason occupied. Nico, however didn't answer, either he wasn't in the mood, or he was simply to lost in thought to bother with his surroundings. Both were equally possible.

"Friends." Hazel said after a few awkward moments of waiting for the son of Hades. Okay, perhaps what Hazel said was a _bit_ cheesy. But it was true. Very much so.

"Us." Said Frank, still tracing circles on Hazel's palm. His heart still beating in steady, even beats. All though that last part was necessary for Frank to stay alive and highly logical. _Never mind that,_ Hazel thought. It was still soothing.

Piper, her blush slightly ebbing, but still there said, "Half-Bloods."

"Demigods." Annabeth corrected.

"'t Sucks." Percy said, reaching for a mug of tea.

"Monsters," Leo said biting into yet, another cookie. Percy glared at Leo some more, Leo smiled at him triumphantly, front teeth covered in blue food coloring.

"Claws." Calypso was still braiding Leo's hair.

"Lions." Jason had closed his eyes again.

Again moments passed where Nico was allowed to insert a word. The pale boy kept quiet.

"Fearless." Hazel murmured.

"Courage." Frank added.

"Brave." Piper voiced, playing with a piece of Annabeth's hair

"Gryffindor." Annabeth said taking a sip of tea.

"What the hell is that?" Piper asked, disrupting the game.

"It's from a really good book series, Harry Potter. Haven't you read it?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"You have?" She questioned rolling her eyes.

"Naturally, she isn't Wise Girl for nothing." Percy chimed in. A sheepish smile broke over Annabeth's lips as she fingered a small silver pendant on her beaded necklace.

"On with the game." Piper commanded.

"Books." Percy said, trying the steaming tea in his mug.

"Smart." Jason mumbled, nodding off again.

"Not Will." Nico suddenly burst. The whole room abruptly silenced. A flame alight in Nico's eyes. He got up from where he sat perched on the bed. "By all means," He spat, "Continue this amusing game." And with that Nico left all of them stunned.

* * *

 **PoV: Nico**

Nico _knew_ he shouldn't've burst like that, but he _really_ didn't care. He could already here Hazel chastising him later that evening.

 _What's wrong Nico?_

 _Can I help you Nico?_

 _Don't give me the silent treatment Nico!_

 _Please, Nico!_

Nico shuddered; the thoughts made him agitated. He shrugged it off as he entered the infirmary. There stood a chair placed next to _him_. Next to _Will._

Nico still couldn't get over what he'd seen this morning. He was sure. _Sure_ that Will had come to look for _him._ He had it coming too. Nico had avoided and ignored Will for the past week, simply because he hadn't the slightest idea what to say to him.

Nico sank into the uncomfortable chair. The white tiled floor and the spotless walls made Nico uneasy. The only thing that gave a slight hint of color to the place was the large pin board by the entrance door. On it several different flyers, posters and important dates were pinned. And the windowsills covered with plants and flowers.

Nico was such a _moron;_ and idiot and a twat and an asshole and a fuck up. Yup, that summed it up pretty well. Why couldn't he just work up the courage to just say "Hey, how are you?" or some handy come back like he usually could. It was really, very provoking.

Nico starred at Will. His seemingly sunray woven hair was streaked with mud. His features were relaxed, however his eyes fluttered briefly every few seconds. And the tips of his ears were red. Like an elf. Nico dismissed the ridiculous thought.

 _Like an elf? Seriously?_

The monitors seemed a bit over the top in Nico's opinion. It was _—_ like Jason had said—'Only hypothermia.'

 _The Beep, beep, beeping of the heart monitor was soothing to Nico. It made him sure that Will wasn't gonna die. Besides there was no aura of death or whatever around Will either._

 _Nico still felt stupid as he remembered himself just starring at Will. Then afterwards at the place where Will had lain. It was just, so heart wrenching. Will was the doctor, the_ _healer_ _for gods sakes. He wasn't supposed to be sick, or unwell._

 _The heart monitor stuttered a beat. Nico jerked up to see what was wrong. Will's cheeks had pinkened ever-so slightly, but Nico noticed._ _Of course_ _Nico noticed. Will's eyes flew open._

 _"Nico?" Will croaked, his voice hoarse and a little hopeful, "Where am I?"_

 _"The infirmary." Nico replied tersely. Nico touched Will's hand tentatively. Testing the waters before he jumped in. The water was too cold. Will's hand was too hot. He had a fever._

 _Nico couldn't do this. Not now anyway. Will was too weak for any of it to_ _mean_ _something. So Nico withdrew his hand. Stepped away from the water. "Where are you going?" Will asked, trying to pin Nico to the wall with just his eyes._

 _"Away, I'll be back." He wouldn't be. Well not until the fever broke anyway. On the way out he saw Kayla._

 _"And?" She demanded._

 _"Will's awake." Nico said, stalking off to heavens knew where. Nico heard her question Will. Well, he just had to save himself._

* * *

 _School is gonna start_ _again_ _so…._

* * *

 _ **Ήταν όλοι ανθρώπινοι ανεξάρτητα από το πόσο μεγάλες ή μικρές.**_

 ** _-Greek-_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Glue

I'm sorry it's been eons since I've written. I've just been having tests, summer is closing in. Thank god.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus. Or Percy Jackson. Or anything really.

* * *

Glue:

PoV: Annabeth

Annabeth lay awake next to Percy. He'd dozed off a while ago. The night had cleared from the thunder clouds and the puddles had mostly dried up mostly too. The only evidence of there ever being a thunderstorm was the faint humidity hanging in the air.

Percy had dozed off a while ago, it was 1:00 am now. Or 2. Annabeth stretched over Percy to where his watch lay, on his night stand, the one he'd gotten from his mother and Paul, he'd been so proud of it. He'd practically been vibrating. Yup 2:07am now.

Exhausted Annabeth dropped herself back next Percy. Snuggling her head in the crook of Percy's arm, her back against his side. Percy mumbled something in his sleep. He was very cute, her boyfriend was.

Will had been released from the infirmary two days ago. She'd only seen Nico once since his sudden outburst, through the window of cabin 13. Hazel had expressed her sorrows for Nico, she'd brought him a plate of food after every meal, said he was falling back into his unhealthy rhythms.

Annabeth didn't understand why they didn't just say that they liked each other. Will and Nico obviously did. What were they waiting for? Annabeth pondered this question a lot. Why did they have to make things so complicated? Well it _had_ taken two years for her and Percy to officially get together.

That was different, Annabeth told herself. It was. She lay there, next to Percy for years, dozing off a few times. Until it was 5:00 am and she had to sneak back into cabin 6 or someone would notice she was missing and surly _someone_ would tattle.

Oh, but how she didn't want to move. Percy had enveloped Annabeth. His arms around her waist, her back to his chest, their legs tangled together. She could feel his breaths tickle her neck. _So comfortable_.

But she had to move otherwise she'd get caught and wouldn't be able to sneak back for a week or so. So carefully she pried Percy's arms free of her waist and slid away from him. She gracefully crawled over him, her back arched like a cat's. Like she'd done a million times. She had.

She scooped her Yankees cap from the nightstand and put it on. She started to leave when she heard Percy, mumble unhappily to himself, his fingers seeking out the sheets where Annabeth had lain only moments before. Annabeth smiled to herself as she watched the raven haired boy realize she'd gone. That was the thing, Percy never actually _woke up,_ he just sort of blabbered to himself and adjusted to the emptiness

She smiled to herself before leaving cabin 3.

She walked down the row of cabins, the soft summer wind playing with her hair. She hummed to herself a tune of a flimsy song that she'd heard on Lacey's radio. She stopped short when she realized someone else outside with her. She turned around slowly in a full 360, when she spotted Piper McLean sitting on the patio of cabin 10.

She smiled at herself and her foolishness for thinking it was something or someone dangerous. There hadn't been any danger in a while, now that she thought about it she should get some practice done, she was getting rusty, Annabeth decided to go to the climbing wall tomorrow.

"Who's there?" Piper's voice startled Annabeth, and lead her away from her thoughts.

Annabeth slowly advanced on Piper. A lioness pinpointing her prey. She sneaked behind Piper, Piper was very aware of _something_ being there, but she'd kept very still this whole time. Then in one swift motion Annabeth took off her cap and fell next to Piper.

Piper might actually have had a heart attack. She shrieked so loudly that Annabeth had no problem imagining that Rachel could have heard her all the way in that weird-ass cave of hers.

"Annabeth!" She hissed, "I just died! Don't ever do that again!" Still trying to catch her breath.

Annabeth on the other hand was wheezing with laughter. "Sorry," She finally managed wiping tears from her eyes, "I had to, it was perfect." That earned her smack from Piper.

Settling down properly next to Piper, she fixed herself so that she could look properly at the stars, she found the constellation that was Zoe Nightshade and thought about her dark her and her witty come backs, and about that she had almost been persuaded by Zoe to join the huntresses.

Moments stretched by, and she almost forgot about Piper being there, she was so silent, that was until Piper put her head on Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth got a waft of Piper's honey shampoo. It was a pleasant smell, a warm one.

"I miss this, Beth, I miss these moments of us." Piper said softly. Annabeth felt guilty about that, it was true that she'd been hanging out a lot with Percy lately, and if not with Percy then with everyone else, but never really just her and Piper. Or her Piper and Hazel. Annabeth felt responsible for it.

"Me too." She said, stroking Piper's choppy hair. She'd taken out her feathers for the night.

"Couldn't sleep?" The brunette shrugged.

"No. I don't know. I seem to have a lot of nightmares lately, it's fine though, I'm sure it's just a faze, it'll pass. I'll be fine." She adds assuring, heaving her shoulders again. "What about you? Sneaking out of cabin 3?" She asks teasingly, poking Annabeth in her side.

Heat rushes into the blondes face, her eyes falling from the sky and looking towards the forest in the far, far distance.

"Yeah." She says then, sheepishly.

They sit like that for a liquid amount of minutes, or hours. Or months.

Annabeth jerks up, when she hears a sound in the distance, to see that cabin 13's door slowly creaks open. A girl with dark skin and a fluffy afro protrudes from the cabin. She looks around for a little until her golden eyes land on Annabeth and Piper. The girls wave at each other, Annabeth beckons Hazel over, gladly the small girl joins them.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She asks curiously.

"We couldn't sleep." Piper says. Hazel nods. She settles down on Annabeth's other side and puts her head on her Annabeth's left shoulder.

"I'm worried about him guys." She declares after minutes of anticipated silence.

"Nico?" Piper asks.

"Hmm," Hazel answers in confirmation, "It's just he's not eating very well at all, and he won't go outside. Heck, he won't even leave his bloody bed! And he tries to be all offhand about things but I just _know_ that it's because of Will, because well, you know!" She lets it all pour out of her into the night. Hazel's hair tickling the bottom of Annabeth's chin.

Piper nods her head, patting Hazel's knee. "He'll come around, I mean he has before right?"

Annabeth nodded her agreement, but she was worried too, Nico did always come around but there was no telling of _when_ he would come around. It could be days, weeks. Years. Nico was a very strange and messy person. Messier than anyone else Annabeth knew. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Nico was broken and messed up alright but he wouldn't let anyone help him. He wouldn't let anyone fix him. He hid the glue. And then they had to find it, so that they _could_ fix him.

They had to fix him. Because that's what friends did. They helped and laughed and talked and fixed.

Hazel let out a strangled cry and dropped her head in Annabeth's lap. Piper took this as an invitation to play with her hair. She started to braid.

"I'm worried." Hazel concluded.

The blonde girl nodded and tried to send a message with her eyes, _we'll fix him together._

And so they would. They would all eventually laugh and talk and help and fix.

* * *

 _ **La vida es para la vida**_

 _ **-Spanish-**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Better

It's been a while, and I need a distraction.

Unnecessary Disclaimer: I don't own HoO or PJ.

* * *

Better:

Percy Jackson PoV:

Hands in his pockets Percy made his way along the shore. The water pulling back and then slamming into the sand with white froth. Salt sprinkled Percy's bare arms and the back of his neck. He didn't bother making the water not spray him.

It was over thirty degrees, and the sea water was cooling. His feet left prints in the wet sand; only momentarily though, as the sea came and swept them away, covering any trace of Percy even having been there.

Sea gulls cried out over head, and if you stopped to listen very, very carefully you could hear the distant life in New York City. Percy stopped walking, and turned to the distant form of Camp Half-Blood behind him. He'd walked at least two miles.

He'd been so in his head this morning, when he got up and out of his bed it'd been dawning, and he'd decided to go for a run. (He'd stopped running a mile ago). He'd silently untangled himself from Annabeth, thankfully she'd slept through it. He knew Annabeth often lay awake hours after he'd fallen into the abyss of sleep. So did he though, if Annabeth had fallen first. They had this silent thing where one often lay awake while the other slept.

Sometimes they both lay awake. When that happened however, they usually didn't speak. They just held each other. Sometimes wept together; for the loss of so many people in their short and impossibly long existence.

Percy often had one of the following dreams; one was where he saw Annabeth struggling, calling out to him, however blind and deaf. But Percy couldn't possibly reach her, because he was bound. He couldn't call out to her because he had no voice, but he even he could call her, she couldn't possibly hear him because she was deaf.

He often woke screaming for Annabeth when he dreamt this.

The second dream was where he was in the elevator, leaving Tartarus. The doors just closing, he was holding Annabeth, holding her back, that is. As she tried to struggle to open the doors again. As she realized she couldn't she cried into his shoulder. He held her. Then the doors open, and they'd back. In Tartarus. A cruel loophole.

He often woke up crying when dreamed this.

Percy shuddered, but not because it was cold, no it was really hot. What if Annabeth woke up and he wasn't there for her? What if she was having a terrible nightmare? And he wasn't there for her.

Percy sprinted back to Annabeth. As fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

PoV: Hazel Levesque

Nico wasn't in his bed. That was a good sign right? He had finally left his damn cabin and was taken it upon himself to venture out into the sun again. Right? It had been a really long while since he'd sat in the sun, and it was the middle of summer. He could go swimming. Right?

Overjoyed Hazel threw back her covers and scrambled for some shorts. She kept Frank's 'Captain America' shirt on. It was her sleep shirt. It almost obscured her shorts from view. _Who cares?_ She thought. She stumbled into her dark blue vans. Happily she walked out of cabin 13. Thinking Nico had made a huge life decision.

To see him sitting on the porch. Hazel sighed, a deep dramatic sigh. Nico hadn't made a big life decision after all. She plopped down next to him. Nico nodded at her, acknowledging she was there.

"Hey, big brother," She said, "I see you've come to greet the sun?" She asked. Hazel looked over Nico's outfit: a dark blue shirt with a sugar skull and black short pants. Well it wasn't _all_ black, she admitted. His hair was wildly tousled. As he'd been running his hands through it a lot

"Yep." Nico nodded. "I haven't seen anyone in a while, I thought why not?"

Hazel agreed. _Why not?_

"Do you plan on seeing anyone in particular?" She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Nico gave her a sidelong glance, taking her in, trying to find the catch. He sighed, "I dunno, people, Reyna for sure, she's going back to camp Jupiter in a week, is Frank going too?" Nico asked, sliding the conversation back to Hazel. She debated pointing it back to Nico, but felt feeble, so decided against it.

"No, he's staying as long as I am. Another two weeks or so." She sighed. She sort of looked forward to going back, but knew she was going to miss this camp like crazy. Especially the people. Was Nico gonna be okay without her?

"I might come with you." Nico said softly.

This made Hazel lose her train of thoughts. "What? Why?" She demanded.

Nico dragged a pale hand over his face, it made him look like an old man.

"I dunno, it's been a while, don't you think? And…" He trailed off.

"And what?" She asked.

"I don't know! Don't you want me to come? I thought it was a good idea, I thought you'd like it? If you don't I'll stay here." He looked at Hazel, studied her golden eyes and cinnamon afro. Oh, how she wished she knew what played on inside his head, maybe he'd open up to her someday. She was his sister after all.

"Of course I want you to come," she said at last, "just not if you're running away, because eventually you're going to have to stop and catch your breath."

Hazel leaned her head on his shoulder, surprising Nico slightly. She could feel him tensing up and then all of a sudden, he relaxed completely. Sagging against her as well.

"Wise words baby sister, wise words." He sighed. Playing with Hazel's cinnamon curls.

* * *

PoV: Leo Valdez

Leo walked to the dining pavilion alone. There was no particular reason for it, he just was. He strolled casually, with his hands in his pockets. The sky was a fine, proud blue and the grass underneath his feet was a ripe green.

The sun which had been peeking behind a set of clouds the day before, now hung happily over camp. Leo heard people laughing and talking, the nearer he came to the pavilion, which made him walk faster.

He'd woken really late today, when he'd rolled over to check his alarm, it'd been around eleven. Yesterday it had gotten late. He had stayed up for a long time with Calypso in bunker 9. Calypso was doing good. Better and better in the group every day.

Al though he doubted that Annabeth had forgiven her completely, he hadn't expected Annabeth too either. It was real shitty what Calypso had cursed upon Annabeth, and Hazel and Piper had been really protective and had refused any sort of interaction with her.

This'd made Calypso cry a lot. But she kept trying. Kept trying to be nice, and eventually Piper's wall broke a little, Hazel's had followed suit. Annabeth was very polite towards Calypso, but Leo could tell her wall only had a little, tiny crack.

But, it was getting better.

Leo set foot in the dining pavilion. And casually walked towards cabin 3's table. He was happily surprised to see Calypso sitting between Piper and Hazel, Annabeth across from her. Getting better.

He slipped in between Calypso and Hazel.

"Hey, _chica_." Leo said to Calypso. She pecked him on the cheek. This made Leo smile. He ruffled Hazel's hair, earning him a toothy grin. He grinned at her the same way.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Leo asked Hazel. She mover her head slightly, so that Leo could see Nico sitting next to her.

"Morning." Nico said, with a small smile.

Nico almost looked happy. _See,_ Leo thought, _getting better._

* * *

A/N : Should I start another story? Just wondering, like would people enjoy a Harry Potter fanfic, cause I got these ideas…

* * *

 _ **-Si vis amari am-**_

 _ **Latin**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Swimming and Sparring

**A/N:I have to admit, I thought I was done with his one, and I have multiple drafts for other stories, but my fingers itched for this particular fic. So her enjoy a few more chapters.**

 **Swimming and Sparring:**

 _ **PoV: Jason Grace**_

It was the kind of sky that promised something more. It was blue, sure, but covered with clouds of various shades of white and gray. The sun was just a bright little circle waiting for the clouds to break and let him pass through.

Jason sat in the sparring Arena, watching Leo and Percy fight, well mostly Percy teaching Leo.  
"Leo, keep your feet more grounded, I could just knock you over."

"Okay Aqua-man,"

"Don't call me aqua-man, dude." Instead of responding Leo raised his sword again, Percy did the same and the two went again, Percy obviously taking it easy on Leo. Hephaestus' son looked at Percy, irritated. "Dude could you try a little harder? I'm not a baby." Percy sighed, looked over at Jason, back at Leo and nodded.

"Okay, fine."

This time Percy lifted his sword, Leo doing the same, and within ten seconds Percy had Leo disarmed. Leo threw down his sword and muttered something about fire and 'fucking aqua-man'. He plopped down next to Jason. "Don't say a thing Sparky, I swear it, I'll roast you."

"What way?" Jason chuckled.

"All ways."

Percy had walked over to the side of the Arena where his water bottle stood. He drank once. Twice. Before putting it back down and looked behind him. To his great surprise Nico di Angelo stood there. The usual bags under his eyes were lighter, almost gone, his unruly hair still messy. But there was something else, there was a gleam in Nico's eyes. A light, that good only symbolize satisfaction. Or hope. Either way, it was surprising. The raven haired boy had his Stygian Iron sword in hand. Percy quirked an eyebrow in question. He hadn't seen the son of Hades since Annabeth's birthday. "Care to spar?" Nico asked hopefully, as if he thought Percy would turn him down.

"Ugh, yeah, yeah, of course." Dumbfounded Percy grabbed Riptide from his pocket and uncapped his loyal sword, walking to the center of the arena.

Three hours later the clouds had split, letting the sun shine triumphantly and bright. The arena stood right in the line of sun cast upon Camp Half-Blood. It was that and the fact that Nico and Percy had been sparring together for circa two and a half hours. At first Nico and Percy had been prodding each other playfully, not being too harsh or too serious. After about an hour an of this NIco requested that they 'pick up the pace'. From then on Percy and Nico had only rendered defenceless twice.

It was now that Leo got up and wiped his hands on his trousers. Jason looked up at his best friend questioningly. "Where are you going?" Jason asked. Leo looked down at Jason and shrugged, "This is getting really embarrassing, and hot, I'm sweating like a horse, so I'm gonna go to bunker 9 or something."

Jason cast a look upon Percy and Nico, he'd thought that maybe he'd g a chance at sparring too, but, he could also go spend some time with his best friend. Pushing his glasses further up his nose Jason made up his mind. "Alright, I'm coming, but I'm not going to bunker 9."  
"What do you wanna do then? Because I got this little thing I'm working on-"  
"-let's go swimming."

The idea had come so sudden and randomly to Jason, that he momentarily was surprised too. bu now he couldn't think of anything better, the day was hot and it wasn't like here was anything better to do.

"Swimming? Where and why would we go swimming?" Leo quirked an eyebrow a Jason.  
"Because, it's hot out and it'll be fun. Besides when was the last time you went swimming?"  
Leo seemed to consider, then a shrug, "Alright, I suppose."  
Happy as a child Jason got up, and brightly walked down the steps of the Arena.

"Where are you guys going?" Nico called out. To Jason's great surprise, he turned to find Nico, Percy's water bottle in hand his Stygian Iron sword in the other. A lopsided smile, that Jason had never seen before, on his face. He seemed genuinely interested, not at all suspicious. "We're going swimming."Jason answered, "Care to come with?"

Nico raised his eyebrows, taken aback by the question. When was the last time he had been invited to anything? Jason wondered. Nico looked at Percy who had come to stand beside the son of Hades. "They're going swimming, I think I'm going to join them, would you like to too?" Nico asked Percy.

Now Percy was baffled. He probably wondered, like Jason, why was Nico asking? The raven haired boy, hadn't left his cabin in weeks. Weeks. Why was he out now? Why had he come to them? What he was he playing at?

Percy looked at Jason with a questioning look. Jason just nodded. Percy cast Leo the same look. "Come on, Aqua-man."  
And for once Percy didn't tell Leo off for calling him that. "Alright, sure, I'll go."

Jason, Leo, Percy and Nico made their way down the rows of cabins. The sun still bright, the grass green and rich.

Jason stopped at cabin 1, where he quickly changed into his swimwear. As he looked for a suitable towel, one that wasn't wet from showering, he caught sight of someone leaning against the door post. He looked up to see Piper, in a beautiful pink sundress, it was decorated with little white daisies that looked so fair compared to Piper's tan skin, that before Jason knew what he was doing he'd walked over to Piper and pressed a kiss to her lips, with a small sigh, Piper's lips parted, and she bit his bottom lip like she often did.

He pulled apart then and looked her. "What was that for?" she asked, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Her kaleidoscope eyes, which Piper claimed were just plain brown. How wrong she was. "And way are you in your swimming gear?" She asked, stalking over to Jason's bunk and bowed to open the drawer underneath it, she pulled out a fuzzy, orange towel with the camps symbolic black pegasus on it.

Rolling her yes she gave it Jason. "I'm coming too," she said without even waiting for an explanation. She jogged to her cabin and within minutes came back with her sundress gone.  
She now wore an emerald green bikini. The color made her eyes look even more iridescent.

She beckoned to Jason to come over, so that they could walk to the beach. He pulled himself together, blinked a couple of times and strolled over to Piper, opened his towel and put it over her shoulders. It sounded foolish even to him, but he didn't want to many people looking at Piper in her sheer amount of clothing, she wasn't even wearing any shoes.

She merely rolled her eyes yet again at Jason and kissed his jaw. They walked to cabin three, where Piper walked up to the door and knocked thrice. After a few minutes, and some thundering sounds from inside Poseidon's cabin, Annabeth opened the door, pink faced, and adjusting her bikini strap, she smiled brightly at her dear friend. "Wait a second," she said, she returned, her arm linked with Percy's and a too, orange towel over her other arm. However, as soon as she stood outside, she dropped Percy's arm for Piper's and the two girl's strolled ahead of the two boys.

"Ouch," Jason said with a mock pitying look, "Being dropped like that for another girl…" He trailed off. Percy bumped his shoulder and said, "That's your girlfriend over there, bro."  
"Touché."

The girls walked over to Hades' cabin, and knocked there too. A small someone with a grand cinnamon afro opened the door, nodding and smiling at whatever Annabeth and Piper said she closed the door. Moments later she reappeared in the door in a navy bikini, with Nico trailing behind her, also in navy swimming trunks.

The now six teens, walked and passed several other campers, including Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner who said they might be joining them too. Happily they stalked to Demeter's cabin. They also passed Will Solace.

Will looked happy to be invited. But Will looked happy about a lot things, after quickly glancing at Nico, he nodded and ran, ran, to the Apollo cabin. They saw Frank too, who looked fairly tired but said he would join his friends nevertheless. "We should go get Leo," Hazel pointed out. No one further commented on that, so no one went to get Leo, he was probably somewhere of snogging Calypso anyway. He did that a lot. Though he didn't admit it. They all knew it.

When they finally got to the beach, the teens all arranged their towels in neat lines. No one bothered to point out that they'd probably all end up covered in sand anyway. No one really seemed to care.

* * *

 _ **PoV: Nico di Angelo**_

Nico sat on his towel. He put his towel down and as soon as he had everyone had put their towels all around his, he knew he was feeling better and he felt better but this was still a lot of pressure. He wasn't like everyone, he was weird. Nico was a weirdo. That's what he thought and now Will supposed to come along too, this whole swimming thing was a grand mistake.

In the distance he saw people approaching, in the front of the small crowd walked Leo Valdez hand in hand with Calypso. They were engrossed in a conversation, she was laughing furiously, her cheeks red. She wore a yellow floral bathing suit. Her fudge coloured hair was pulled back in a sloppy braid, and now that they came closer, he could see Leo's curls were also braided? Behind them were Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, they were also hand in hand, Katie's red bathing suit with a backless back. They were both smiling at nothing in particular it seemed.

And finally behind them walked Will Solace talking to Frank. The person Nico least and most wanted to see, her smile aloof as he smiled at Nico, the glint in his eyes ever present. Nico wanted to put to break Will's nose, and then kiss at back whole. It was Will who had destroyed Nico. It was Will who made Nico be. God, Nico was such a mess.

Will was almost three metres away from Nico when, Nico abruptly got up and stormed into the waves together with the crew of the Argo II. He wasn't really thinking as he dived into wave Percy had just conjured. Piper, Jason and Hazel whooped loudly. "Go Nico!"  
Slightly liking the positive attention for a change, he dove into another wave. He resurfaced and saw Piper and Annabeth pushing under their boyfriends. Annabeth, however, was pulled under by Percy and stayed there for quite some time. Piper was looking at her best friend lovingly, as only best friends can and then flung her arms around Jason and jumped on his back.

Surprised and taken aback Jason stumbled a little, steadied himself and stormed forward, out of the waves, past Nico, onto shore. There Jason finally stumbled and fell over, almost dropping Piper, who was still hollering words like, "Yeah!" and "Woo!" and "Jason! Slower! Slower!"  
He caught her however, and fell on his back in the process, collapsing Piper on top of him. The two stayed there for a little, until Jason reached forward and put a strand of her hair behind her ear and kept his hand there. She smiled at her, and Nico couldn't see put her eyes shone with mischief once again, she bowed forward as did Jason and they kissed, once again.

Nico quickly looked away and as he did, Percy's goofy grin came in view over the water, and as his eyes locked with Nico's that grin spread into a big smirk. He lifted his left hand a little bit and then as Nico glanced sideways he saw the wave forming, "No, Percy, don't-" too late, the wave had engulfed Nico wholly.

As he gasped for when he resurfaced he heard the bright rich laughter of Perseus Jackson, and he couldn't help but sneer at the boy as he charged ahead, briefly locking eyes with Hazel who had swam closer to Percy and no stood behind. The children of Hades tackled the son of the sea god, and made him gasp for air. Percy resurfaced gasping for breath and choking on salt water. Hazel and Nico stumbled back onto the shore laughing.

Nico however stumbled back, onto someone. The person shrieked and fell over too. Will Solace lay belly first on the sand, underneath Nico. Nico hastily got up, outstretching the hand for blonde boy, muttering and stuttering apologies but Will was laughing hard and loud, "Watch where you're going Death Boy." He got out at last.

"Don't call me that." Nico mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

Nico, with his hands in his pockets, turned his back to Apollo's son and walked back into the water, he couldn't stand looking at Will. It seemed to drain him of all his energy. All his confidence. He felt the pressure of Will Solace too much. It was too much. He should've just stayed away from the sparring ring that day. Should've stayed in bed.

With a surge of adrenaline he leaped forward into another wave. Being enveloped and swallowed whole by the water. The salt burned his eyes and tongue. The water made everything above surface seem unimportant. Perhaps it was.

Suddenly Nico felt a hand clamp around his forearm and yank him up, out of the water. Will Solace's face shone down on him. His blonde curls highlighted and accentuated by the sun and droplets of water in them. Will's tall, muscular body towered over Nico. Nico wanted to slap Will for making him feel so vulnerable.

"I'm done Nico." Will stated. Nico looked up questioningly. "I'm sick and tired of these almosts, of these maybes."  
"Maybes?" Nico asked, dumbfounded about the blonde's sudden anger. "It's been weeks Nico! Weeks! And were still playing the same tedious game, well I'm done. Done. So what is it?"

Nico looked at the water around them and his friends around him. He was beginning to catch on to what Will meant. He was getting a bit tired too. He then did something impulsive, something absolutely insane: he slapped Will Solace.  
 **Pulling back his stinging palm he looked at the redness of his palm. Then Will's cheek. Will looked down with a shocked expression, he was starting to back away, when Nico outstretched his hand again and cupped Will's cheek this time. Will's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.**

Nico had no idea what he was doing, but it felt right so he started stroking Will's cheek with his thumb in soft, soothing strokes. Will's eyes were bulging now. "Nico?-what?-" Will stuttered, flabbergasted at Nico's actions. Nico just shook his head in reply and drew out a long breath.

Whatever he was doing appeared to make Apollo's son near him and it was that seemed like something good. Something worth. So, Nico rose onto his toes, bringing his eyes mere centimetres away from Will's. So blue. So unfairly blue. Someone had probably took the sky's color and painted it Will's eyes.

That was when Nico realized what he was doing. What was he doing? Nico fell back onto his feet making the water around splash and spatter the boy's skin, this lured Nico out of his slumber? And made him step away putting metres between him and Will.

Will rolled his eyes, he appeared to have snapped out of it too and now looked way more like Will not like whatever had been swimming in those beautiful blue eyes-where had that come from?

"Nico," Will began and because Nico felt jittery and weird he met those blue, blue eyes. "I-ugh-damn it all to hell." Apollo's son said before stepping forward leaning down to meet the raven haired boy's lips. And they kissed. And they kissed. And Nico had never kissed before but something told him to put his hand in Will's hair and the other on Will's shoulder. Nico pulled away then, when the smell and taste of Will became too real, and he realized that they were being watched. He slowly put a few centimetres between himself and Will, he turned a sluggish circle, taking in Frank and Leo and Percy and Travis's stunned expressions. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Jason, Katie and Calypso however stood passing smug and satisfied glances amongst each other.

Will tucked at Nico's hair waiting for Nico to turn and face him again, when he did, Will smiled, sheepishly, at Hades's son. Nico just looked and stared and Will, with not any real expression, he just looked. And suddenly color rose to Nico's cheeks; Nico was blushing furiously.

Will smiled down at him, because Nico had decided and chosen to end their arguments-with a kiss. Will leant down and kissed the tip of Nico's nose. Then his jaw, then the corner of his mouth. He felt Nico smile, a little then. Which made Will smirk. Nico found that-disturbingly-Will's smirk tasted pretty good.

Gods, he felt like a petty schoolgirl, and perhaps it was because of that or the fact that Nico stilled felt jittery and electric, but Nico rose to his toes again and kissed Will. Again. And again.

* * *

 **ik ben moe van hun verhalen, laten we onze eigen schrijven**

_-*o*-_ _Dutch _-*_ o _*-__ ****


End file.
